Elwood Nano
Elwood Nano is a spin-off comic series of Elwood, produced by Samuel Anderson, often considered non-canonical. The series' main plot line features George Lundgren locked in a passionate love affair with Carl Gold's mother, Carla Gold. The first issue of Elwood Nano, labeled "When Carl's Mom Met George", was produced between Elwood volumes nine and ten, on May 31, 2015. A total of 59 issues were produced until production stopped after August 13, 2016. Each issue of Elwood Nano only contains three panels, as opposed to Elwood's nine. None of the 59 issues were ever published online. Canonicity The canonicity of Elwood Nano has been the subject of debate since the first issue was produced. This is because George Lundgren, one of the central characters in the series, was shown to be eaten by Fern Walters in Elwood Issue 145 (Moose Season). If a linear progression of events is accepted, this would mean that the events featured in Elwood Nano, which began after Issue 150, are impossible. Also, Carl Gold, who commits suicide in Nano, appears in Issue 153. Proponents of Nano's canonicity simply argue that the events featured in Nano took place before #145, and that Carl's suicide in Nano was somehow faked, which was intended to be revealed but never was due to production being stopped after Nano #59. Overview The focal theme of Elwood Nano is George Lundgren's relationship with Carla Gold, which often comes under fire because of their 32-year age difference— not to mention that Carla is the mother of George's autistic friend Carl. George sparks the scandalous affair when he invites Carla to take a walk with him after a play date with Carl. Neither Carl nor Carla's ex-boyfriend, Carlo, takes the news well. Carlo attempts to murder the happy couple, but George stabs him in the skull before he has a chance. Carla and Carl are both traumatized at the encounter. George eventually asks Carla to marry him. Carl is once again extremely distraught, and George's own mother is disgusted at the announcement. Rumors fly, and George is subsequently expelled from Lakewood Elementary. As George and Carla's relationship steams on, Carl resorts to more drastic measures, threatening George with a knife. However, his attack is averted when George exploits Carl's autism as a distraction. Later, George approaches Carla's parents to request permission to marry their daughter, which is immediately denied. Carla begins to have second thoughts about the relationship after her parents disown her, and the couple temporarily split up. One week later, George wins Carla back with his new "moostache", and they decide to get married the next morning. On their way to the courthouse, they find Carl hanging in his room, apparently dead. After a brief grieving period, George reasons that Carl would want them to get married, and they continue with their plans. After marriage, the heat in their relationship quickly dies out. George soon begins to show further signs of manipulation and crudeness toward Carla. The happy couple's marriage request is initially denied by Judge Fierce, but after a brief scuffle with George, he relents. George and Carla are finally married. During the couple's honeymoon in the Yukon, George accidentally shoots Carla in the leg, mistaking her for a bear. After this incident, the relationship takes a nosedive until Elwood Nano ends at #59. Characters *'George Lundgren' *'Carla Gold' *'Carl Gold' *Carlo Gold *Marriage counselor *Mrs. Lundgren *Muffy Crosswire *Arthur Read *Francine Frensky *Nigel Ratburn *Jane Read *David Read *Carla's father *Carla's mother *Buster Baxter *Judge Fierce Category:Series